PJO SYOC
by Percy'sFosterKid
Summary: Yes it is another SYOC story... But I promise it will be different! No longer accepting OCs, sorry:/ Let your imagination run wild and have fun!:) Chapter 3 is where the story really begins:)
1. SYOC

**Hello there! Welcome to my very first SYOC story! Here, you will be able to submit your very own demigods created by... YOUR VERY OWN SELF!xD YAY**

**We are going to have LOTS of fun with this story! And you will even be able to take part in your characters building process like who they like/date and their fate! Anyone can create their own demigod! I'm even opening it up to guests! Your characters can also be Roman! Just fill out the form below and post it in the comments and BAM! You have just joined my team and we will create an AMAZING story!:) I just ask a couple things. Please don't make your OC a child of the big three. My character will be one though so pleade don't get angry. Yes, you can PM anytime with questions on the plot for your character/chapter. I love being PMd and talking to people:) No Mary Sue's please. If my character seems Mary Sue-y, please tell me and help me fix her.**

**One last thing, HAVE FUN CREATING YOUR CHARACTERS! One main reason on why I did this is for FUN! I may be lame but I go around the PJO fandom and look or SYOC stories because I love creating OCs and I hope you all do too! There is no limit to how many I will select. Everyone (hopefully) will be accepted to my story but please, only one OC per account because I want everyone to have a chance:) Thanks! **

**FORM BELOW**

Full Name ,Including Middle/s :

Nickname :

Age :

Gender:

Godly Parent ,Who and If they were ever in contact (NO BIG THREE'S PLEASE):

Human Parent, describe their appearance and two or three lines about them :

Other significant family :

Hometown /Nationality :

Birthday :

Background & Personality, please be descriptive :

Hair colour :

Hair style/length :

Eye colour:

General Appearance, please be descriptive :

Physical Appearance Imperfections, at least 2 :

Favourite Outfit :

Night Outfit :

Formal wear :

Camp wear:

Swim wear:

Jewelry:

Have they been to Camp Jupiter ?

Known for being...

Favorite weapon :

Fatal Flaw :

How old they were when they got to camp :

Favorite thing that they do at camp :

Pet Peeves:

Motto or quote:

First monster:

Fondest childhood memory:

Friends:  
Mortal-  
Demigods/Immortal-

Enemies:

Powers:

Languages spoken:

Are you ok with your character dying?:

Are you ok with your character having a relationship? (state what kind of person he/she would like):

Time spent at Camp Half Blood:

Year rounder or Summer camper:

Relationship with Godly Parent:

How they get along with their demi-god siblings:

How they get along with the other demi-gods:

Likes: (at least 5)

Dislikes: (at least 5)

Armor: include color, kind (it doesn't have to be Greek/Roman), and any personal styles:

Birthmarks/Scars/Piercings/etc:

Quest Outfit:

Fears:

Theme Song (Optional):

Anything I missed?:

**Here is my OC below! Please tell me if she is good:)**

Full Name: Alaisia Nicole Gram (Pronounced Uh-lay-shuh. sia makes a z/j sort of sound)

Nickname: Ali or 'Song Bird'

Age: 15 almost 16

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Posiedon

Human Parent: Caroline Gram is her mother. Her mom has long, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and is fairly tall. She has been married three times and has a few other children besides Alaisia. She resides in Manhattan where Alaisia was born.

Other significant family: She has an older half brother named Ryan (19), 2 younger sisters named Cassidy (13) and Olivia (10), along with a younger brother Hayden (6). Her current stepdad is Mark Jenson.

Hometown/Nationality: Manhattan/American.

Birthday: April 16th

Background & Personality: Alaisia was born in Manhattan. She is nice, sweet and sometimes preppy. She can fit in with anyone at any moment. She's really easily like able. She isn't too shy to tell you what she thinks, but she's nice about it. She strives to be better at things she does and feels as if she's bad at everything but never shows it. She is very confident most of the time. She loves to sing and play guitar (but that doesn't matter). She also plays many sports which helps in her training.

Hair color: Dark Brown/Black with natural highlights here and there.

Hair style/length: Her hair is in long layers that reach just past her shoulders.

Eye color: Sea green with a tint of blue.

General Appearance: She is tall like her mom, but not too tall. She is always wearing a smile unless she is fighting or she doesn't like someone. She has naturally tan skin and wears little make-up. She always wears little pearl earrings that her mom have her before she left as good luck.

Imperfections: She doesn't have dyslexia like all the other demigods. Some give her a hard time about it saying she isn't a true demigod. She also has a knee brace from a recent sports injury, but she doesn't let that doesn't slow her down. Alaisia is very self conscious about her appearance to others. She worried that people won't like who she is even if most people do end up liking her.

Favorite outfit: link: alaisia_outfit/set?id=101250654

Night outfit: mustache_pajamas/set?id=101251633

Formal wear: formal_outfit/set?id=101252287

Swim wear: a blue tankini, due to the fact that she is self conscious about her body.

Jewelry: pearl earrings and whatever else matches her outfit that day.

Been to Camp Jupiter? Nope...

Fear most? Losing everything she's ever known including the newly discovered camp half-blood and half brother.

Known for being... Percy's little sister mainly.

Favorite weapon: a dagger given to her by Poseidon.

Fatal Flaw: She gets distracted really easily by her thoughts.

Age when came to camp: 14.

Favorite thing to do at camp: Welcome new campers and make new friends.

Pet peeves: Loud clicking noises often set her off. The Hermes cabin loves to annoy her with clicking of pens.

Motto or quote: Nobody's ever the greatest anything.

First Monster: Stymphalian Birds  
(man-eating birds with beaks of bronze and sharp metallic feathers they could launch at their victims.)

Friends:  
Mortals-Kayla & Julia  
Demigods- Her cousins and siblings, Apollo & Athena cabin.

Enemies: Hermes Cabin (only when they get on her nerves.) & Ares cabin.

Powers: Percy's powers plus she figured out how to use the water particles in the air to be able to transport places and she can slightly read minds.

Languages spoken: English, Spanish & Greek.

Relationships: Yes... Maybe...

Time spent at camp half-blood: 2 1/2 years.

Year rounder or summer camper: summer only.

Sibling Relationship: She gets along with Percy very well. She also gets along with most people very well unless they annoy her a lot.

Likes: Blue, fashion, sports, tacos, music & dogs.

Dislikes: Bugs, bullies, brats, Clarisse & the Stoll brothers. She can tolerate them though.

Armor: Blue with some green in them to bring out her eyes. Seashells line the rim. (She added some things that reminds her of the sea and her home.)

Birthmarks/Scars/Piercings: She has her ears pierced and she has a birthmark on her right elbow. She also has a scar on her left knee where she had surgery, which is why she has a knee brace. She also has a scar on her shin from where she was attacked on her way to camp for the very first time.

Quest outfit: It varies from time to time but she's never been on a real quest before so she would just wing it.

Fears: Spiders a lot. She also slightly fears death and not being able to see her family again.

Theme song: Titanium

**If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! If you need the form PMd to you... PM me!:) lol**

**Also, Percy and ALL the characters from PJO will be about 18/19 years old. :) Hope you submit! The first chapter will be up ASAP! But first I need at least 3 characters! Thanks! If you submit a character you will get full credit for them and I promise I will PM you before I change ANYTHING about your OC.**

**Alright everybody Goodbye! And happy creating! ILY all!**

**~Bailee XOXO**


	2. Important Message

**Okay guys! I'm back again. I have decided to make this story ONLY Greek Gods. So if you submitted a character with a Roman parent... Please PM me these corrections:**

OCs Name:

New Godly Parent:

Anything you want to change due to the different godly parent:

**I'm so sorry for any inconveniences! If anyone has decided to withdrawl their character due to this change, please notify me. And thank you so much for everyone who is participating in my story! I'm still taking OC submissions so keep them coming! I am really sorry for this change! And once I feel like I have enough characters, I will start the story:) Bye for now!**

**~Bailee XOXO**


	3. Chapter 1

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED AN OC! I am now closing it and will no longer be accepting more OCs. Sorry! I have over 30 of them and can't include anymore:/ I really hope you like chapter one though!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the OCs except Alaisia! Enjoy the story!**

**_Third Person POV_**

"So... What do you want us to do?" A voice came from the small crowd of demigods. Everyone looked to the owner of the small voice, a short blonde haired girl.

"I'm thinking, Ruby." A brown-haired girl, the leader, responded with a playful smile.

"Alaisia's thinking. We're all going to die!" A boy hollered from the back of the group.

"Oh shut up Jack." A pale girl came to stand next to Alaisia and rolled her eyes at them.

"Anyway," Alaisia directed her attention to her best friend standing by her, "Elle, I want you and Jack to guard while Ruby, Noah, and I are going to go in from the left." She pointed to the two, "Acacia, you, Ashton and Harlow go up through the center. Lastly, James, Alex, and Rayne take the right side." They all nodded their heads and walked away from the group.

Alaisia kept spouting orders to the others until the horn sounded to start the game.

Before running off she shouted behind her, "Teddy, Kimmy, you two take the others up the the stream and make sure the other team can't cross! I'm counting on you. We can't let my brother win!"

Alaisia had her own team she was in charge of, and they were facing her brother, Percy Jackson. Yes the one who basically saved the world and all that grand stuff. His team always beat her team but they had more experience of course. It was expected. They had a great relationship even though Percy was a little hostile towards her at first. It was just a little friendly sibling rivalry.

"Got it Ali!" Kimmy hollered after her, but the girl was already out of sight. Then they all ran off to the stream and out of view too.

"So looks like it's just you and me. Together. Guarding this flag." Jack winked over at Elle when they were finally alone.

Elle rolled her eyes and stalked off. She was determined to win this game for her best friend and no boy was going to distract her from it.

"Okay, well you take that side then and will just take this side!" He yelped, putting his game face on in the process.

"Let's go win us a flag." He muttered.

Then the real games began.

~Time Break~

**_Alaisia POV_**

"I can't you beat us again!" I whined to Percy as we reached our cabin.

"Sorry little sis, we just have more experience then you do." He patted my head.

I flopped on my bed, face planting into the pillow. Someone jumped on my back and a muffled groan escaped my lips.

"Come on Ali, you can't sulk forever." Percy pulled me into a sitting position but I just laid back down on my back.

Percy was nearly 4 years older than me yet, We didn't know of each other's existence until 3 years ago. The day he rescued me from. he immediately knew who I was. I guess my sea green eyes gave it away, and he didn't like it at all. But... he eventually warmed up to me and now we are closer than ever. People said I looked a lot like him but it's only because we have the same eye and hair color.

I heard a the door click and shuttered at the noise. Elle strutted into our cabin with Jack and Ruby in tow.

"Hey Ali, we are going to head down to eat dinner. Wanna come?" Ruby smiled at me sweetly. Elle just stared Percy down. Her competitive side was taking over and she hated when she lost. Jack just winked at me.

'_What a flirt'_ I thought to myself.

I wasn't really hungry but I did want to spend time with my friends so I linked arms with Ruby and headed towards the door. Right before I stepped out I mumbled a quick "See ya at dinner, Perce." and continued on my journey. Today had been a long day and we had been defeated yet again. I desperately needed a food break.

_'Just wait until tomorrow Percy. You're gonna get it when you wake up. You may have beat us at Capture The Flag, but I always get my revenge.' _

I smirked to my friends and they instantly knew what I was thinking.

Tomorrow, let the games begin.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! If your character wasn't in this chapter, they will be featured soon! I have over 30 OCs tht were created so I'm trying really hard, I really am. Also, the chapters won't be in just Ali's POV. I'm going to mix it up so please vote on who you want next chapter to be from...**

**_Elle_**

**_Jack_**

**_Ruby_**

or

**_Noah_**

**Those are you the choices so far, like I said, if your character isn't here yet they will be soon! I put small cameos in here so far:)**

**Also, if you like this story... Please let me know! I love hearing from you! It's encouraging!:D Love y'all!**

**~Bailee XOXO**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**So guys... you are totally going to hate me when I say this but... I am leaving Fanfiction...**

**Well, I am not completely leaving I am just not writing on here anymore. I will still be reading and reviewing because I think I'm too in love with all of your stories to quit but the thing is, I never have time to write and I get really overwhelmed when I try.**

**Also, I am working on writing my own novel based on my own characters and my own creations and my own ideas and places. Its really fun and my family has read chapter one of it and told me to continue it and maybe it will be published one day. You never know, you might be writing fanfics about my books one day:)**

**Its an amazing thing when you start writing something that is completely owned by you and you can do anything with it and no one is there to stop you because its yours! No disclaimers either. This has been my dream for a while and fanfiction (and y'all, my reviewers) havehelped me reach the potential and courage to go for it. Now I am!**

**I hope you all understand my reasoning for disconinuing my stories. **

**Also, I was getting hate for not updating... but as you can see I didnt care that some were deciding to hate on me...**

**I will be putting all my stories, except Life After, up for adoption. If you are interested in this, please PM me or else I will be deleting them and they will be lost forever...**

**So this is so long and I again apologize for this but my book right now has half attention and school the other part. **

**Who knows, maybe one day I will come back, or maybe one day you all will be reading my book and writing about it. But thats just a tiny dream. Probably never to happen lol:)**

**Thanks to everyone who has encouraged me through reviews, reads & follows.**

**I love y'all so much!**

**~ Bailee**


End file.
